Domingos
by KevinBlu
Summary: Aunque nuestros compañeros ya estén elegidos, el amor no conoce reglas, e inútil es tratar de contradecirle.


El almanaque marca el numero 7 en rojo. El sol comienza a ocultarse temprano ese dia. Son alrededor de las 5:45.

Ella espera en su casa. Camina de una habitación a otra, impaciente. Se desespera, el miedo ronda otra vez por su mente. Miles de preguntas danzan al compas de sus pensamientos racionales, nublándolos. Sus alas amarillas apretadas contra su pelaje del mismo color. Un anillo dorado adorna la base de una.

Ella tiene fe. El jamás le ha fallado. El llegara, a las 6:00, como acordaron ayer. Como siempre hace.

Se detiene a admirar unas cuantas fotos encuadradas sobre la chimenea. Allí esta ella de vestido blanco, un potro rojo con traje la abraza. Él sonríe de corazón, la sonrisa de la yegua parece fingida. Sus amigas están presentes, sus ojos humedecidos. Todas parecen felices, todas se alegran por lo que acababa de pasar. Detrás de ellos, una gran alicornio marfil con alas desplegadas los contempla, sonriente. A su lado hay otra, pero rosada. Ella no sonríe. Sabe lo que pasa… o por lo menos lo intuye.

Se despega de esos recuerdos y camina hacia su cuarto. Sus pisadas resuenan en la casa vacía, sus alas amarilla van desplegadas, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa. En el cuarto, una gran cama con sabanas de seda blanca reflejan el brillo de la luna, su única testigo, su fiel guardadora de secretos.

Tres toques resuenan en la puerta de roble. Alguien llama. Sus alas se baten frenéticas mientras vuela hacia la entrada. Se frena a unos metros. Pasa una pesuña por su cabello para confirmar que no se ha arruinado. Revisa que su vestido este bien. Chequea su aliento. Todo está bien. Respira hondo, reúne valor y abre la puerta.

Allí esta él. Su piel azul resplandece bajo la farola del costado de la casa. El también viste elegante. Él también tiene alas, una de ellas adornada por un anillo dorado, pero no del mismo adornamiento que el de ella.

Él le sonríe, ella contesta con el mismo gesto. Ambas son genuinas, ambas llevan sentimientos. Las mejillas de los dos se tornan rojizas.

"Estas hermosa" Él le dice tímidamente.

"Gracias, el vestido es nuevo…"

"No lo necesitas. Eres más hermosa sin el…" Sus mejillas arden. Las de ella también. Pero sus sonrisas no amenguan en lo absoluto "¿Quieres… que ya nos vallamos?" El pregunta, ofreciendo su pesuña.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo…" Ella responde, aceptando la pesuña del potro.

"Hagámoslo valer…" Él le dice, con tanta pasión en su voz que hasta el mismo se estremece. Sus caras se acercan. Sus labios se encuentran. El contacto es breve; el sentimiento impreso, no.

Caminan juntos, la luz de la luna ilumina su camino a través del pueblo. Las calles están desiertas, el frio es estremecedor. El invierno azota su hogar, aun sin nieve. A ellos no les molesta, se mantienen calientes envolviéndose el uno al otro con sus sedosas alas. Salen del pueblo. El lugar a donde van se encuentra en las afueras.

Es más tranquilo. Allí no los verán. Nadie debe hacerlo.

Se detienen frente a un arbusto, varias centenas de metros antes de su destino. Ante ellos, un hermoso lago iluminado por el regalo que Luna le entrega a sus súbditos cada noche .El se acerca, mete su cabeza. La remueve unos segundos después, sacando un saco marrón. Lo apoya en el piso y con su boca saca una pequeña botella de líquido carmesí. La yegua la toma con sus pesuñas.

"Wow… no debiste… esto es muy costoso…" Ella comenta, admirando la etiqueta.

"No es lo que te mereces… pero es lo que pude conseguirte. La próxima será mejor…" Él le responde. Ella se enfoca en él otra vez, notando que él sostiene dos copas de madera finamente adornadas. Ella sonríe y llena ambas copas. Él le entrega una y ambos se las llevan a sus bocas.

El líquido es fuerte y suave a la vez; amargo y dulce; espeso y ligero. Una increíble variedad de tonos y aromas recorren su cuerpo. El pegaso debió haber trabajado un mes entero para pagar esa botella. Ella quiere agradecer el detalle, pero no encuentra palabras. Lo único que puede hacer es soltar un suave y sutil gemido. Él entiende el mensaje y sonríe.

Se recuestan allí, juntos. Sin hablar. No lo necesitan, ya que sus ojos transmiten la felicidad que sienten. Contemplando el paisaje. Disfrutando cada precioso y escaso segundo.

Una hora pasa, la luna asciende más, la botella se vacía. Los amantes continúan su camino. Luego de unos minutos, llegan a un pequeño hotel. Es un lugar modesto, pero cálido y acogedor. A pesar de estar cerca del borde del bosque Everfree, el lugar es bastante visitado, en su mayoría por extranjeros.

Ellos entran, el calor del vestíbulo rápidamente hace contraste con el exterior. El recepcionista es un pony algo viejo, de pelaje marrón, blanqueado en algunas partes. Él les sonríe, los conoce. Los pegasos devuelven el gesto. Ellos han venido antes, muchas veces. Ellos y él son amigos, cómplices.

Sin decir nada, él les entrega una pequeña llave de bronce. El numero "30" está grabado en ella. La habitación esta al fondo del largo pasillo principal. Nadie nunca usa esa habitación. Nadie, excepto ellos. Todos los domingos, casi sin excepción.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, y luego se cierra. El joven cierra la puerta y le pone llave. Apenas alcanza a dar vuelta cuando su compañera apreta su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus labios se unen, pero esta vez no se detienen. Las lenguas de cada uno exploran cada rincón de la boca del otro, danzando apasionadamente, rozándose la una con la otra. Sus pesuñas la rodean y ella hace lo mismo. Sus alas se abren abruptamente, antes de envolverse en el cuerpo de su compañero.

Él la toma de las patas traseras y la alza, aun sin romper el beso. Se arrojan a la cama, dejando escapar una risita traviesa. Allí, entregan sus cuerpos el uno al otro. Se desgarran las ropas, dejando que las ganas y el placer los guíen, como siempre los hacen. Sus cuerpos se vuelven uno, sus colores se mezclan, sus corazones se unen, sus pasiones afloran.

Y así una vez y otra vez y otra vez.

Son fieras sedientas de sangre, segadas por la lujuria, e impulsadas por amor.

Un amor tan puro como prohibido

Saben que está mal, lo saben muy bien… pero se siente tan bien a la vez. Agradecen al destino por haber cruzado sus caminos

Y en cuestión de unas horas, todo termina. Ella despierta apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, mientras él la envuelve con sus alas y la acaricia con su pesuña.

"Nunca me dejes, mi amor" Ella le dice suavemente al oído.

"Jamás lo hare…" Él le contesta, mientras se sienta en la cama "Escapa conmigo…" Le propone.

"No… puedo…" La tristeza en la voz de la muchacha es evidente. Su mirada se desvía hacia la puerta.

"Dejo a mi esposa, tu dejas tu marido, y vivimos felices lejos de aquí"

"No puedo, mi amor. Tu esposa en de mis mejores amigas, y mi marido el hermano de otra. Escapar contigo, si bien me haría feliz, traería tristeza y desolación a ellas. Yo soy la encarnación de la Bondad. No puedo permitirme hacer tal cosa"

"Pero… ¿Sacrificas tu felicidad, a costas de mantener la de tus amigas?"

"Es un precio que el portador del Elemento de la Bondad debe pagar" Ella dice, sonriente, aunque por dentro sufre. Su cara cambia, una lágrima cae de sus mejillas.

"Amor… ¿Por qué lloras?" Él le pregunta, preocupado.

"Mi marido sospecha…" Ella confiesa.

"¿Qué dice?"

"Que no soy la misma… que ya no tengo la misma mirada… que no lo trato como antes… ¡El sabe!... ¿Qué debo hacer?" Ella pregunta, llena de miedo.

"Ve a tu casa, espéralo con una gran cena esta noche, cuando vuelva de su viaje de negocios. Llévalo a la cama y hazle lo que me hiciste a mí. Quítale el aliento, hazle el amor con la misma pasión con la que lo hacemos aquí. Hazlo sentir querido, aunque sea falsamente. Bórrale las dudas que habiten es su mente y remplázalas con pasión. Hazlo desear que la noche no acabe nunca"

"¿Estas… seguro?"

"Ante ti confieso que no, pero prefiero compartirte con él a no tenerte"

"Yo pienso igual… imaginare que eres tú, entonces…" Ambos sonríen y comparten un último beso antes de levantarse de su nicho de unión. Caminan hacia la entrada, pero deben tener cuidado. Hay varios ponies caminando por los pasillos hoy. No deben ser vistos juntos.

Él se sienta en el salón principal, fingiendo que charla con el recepcionista. Ella abre la puerta de entrada y emprende la caminata de regreso a su casa.

"Ah, el amor… que cosa más curiosa, ¿No?" El pony anciano le comenta con una sonrisa "Siempre llega a la vida de uno, pero… no todos saben esperarlo"

"Si… yo cometí ese error" Él pegaso le responde.

"Pero veo que lo estas enmendó bastante bien, ¿No?" Él pegaso contesta a esa afirmación con una sonrisa y mejillas ruborizadas.

Mira el reloj de pared. Este marca las "6:45 AM". Ella despertara pronto. Él se despide del pony marron, abre la puerta y emprende el vuelo. En 15 minutos esta en el centro de Ponyville, en su hogar. Un árbol gigantesco se alza ante él, con un cartel que lee "Librería" en él.

El abre la puerta, cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruidos. Hay un libro tirado en el piso. Él lo dejo allí. Se acuesta frente a él y comienza a leer la novela desde la página donde abandono la noche anterior.

A pesar de pasar despierto la mayoría de la noche, a él no le afecta. Al principio sí, pero ya se ha acostumbrado. Tiene casi un año de experiencia.

"Hola amor…" No ha terminado la pagina actual cuando la voz de su esposa lo llama. Él se da vuelta, allí esta ella, bajando lentamente las escaleras "¿Dormiste bien?"

"No…" El responde "… este libro… me quede enganchado a él. Supongo que me pase toda la noche leyendo" Al principio le dolía mentirle, ahora ya se ha acostumbrado. "¿El dragoncito todavía duerme?"

"Si, y te entiendo… me suele pasar… " La unicornio lavanda le sonríe, confiando totalmente en las palabras de su amado. Lentamente camina hacia él y coloca un suave beso en sus labios. Después se dirige a la cocina, el té de la mañana la aguarda. De camino, sus ojos notan el almanaque con el numero 7 en rojo al lado del portal. Su magia se encarga de arrancarlo, mostrando un 8 negro "¡Por fin es lunes!" Exclama ella alegremente "Los domingos son tan aburridos, ¿No crees? ¡Imagínate! Ayer me dormí súper temprano porque ni leer me mantenía entretenida" Comenta, pero sin esperar respuesta, entra en la cocina.

En una falla de su mente, una traición de su corazón, una llamada de su deseo, una emoción incontrolable, el suspira, sonríe, susurra…

"Yo los amo esos días…"

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo para MLP en español :D y creo que lo hice aceptablemente bien :)**

**Me inspire al escuchar una canción de un Potro (¿Pueden adivinar cuál?) e inmediatamente se me vinieron a la cabeza estas cosas con estos personajes. **

**Bueno, nos leemos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu.**


End file.
